Broccoli
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Daikeru about Broccoli.. not much else to say.. pretty good if I do say so my self. Rated K plus 'cause I think it swear once or twice. Part 1 of Random oneshot series version 2.0


A/n: first part of my 'Random oneshot series version 2.0' This one is a Daikeru. It involves broccoli, how much better could it get? Hintage of Kenato just 'casue I felt like it. They won't be a couple though.

* * *

Daisuke stared into space, he was thinking about Takeru- the hot blonde who currently held his heart. His soft blonde hair, the beautiful eyes, everything about the boy was just sexy; of course he could never say this to Takeru's face because he was pretty sure none of the Chosen Children were gay – besides himself- so to say which would be social suicide. "Daisuke are you listening?" The voice of Yolie floated over him, and he snapped his eyes back to the group. He hadn't been. With nothing better to say he chose his cop out of hitting on Kari.

"Nah, I was thinking about how beautiful Kari would look as my date. Don't you think T.C.?" Receiving no answer from Takeru he continued to dig his hole by adding; "So Kari what are the chances you'll go out with me?" Daisuke asked, winking at the brunette girl trying to make it not look fake. He'd stopped likening her long ago- actually about thirty seconds after he'd first met her but that was besides the point- but people just automatically thought he'd hit on her. And it'd be weird if he suddenly changed his affection from Kari to Takeru. So to be safe, he decided it was better to keep pretending.

"About as good as seeing Pigs Fly- Patamon doesn't count – whoops no offence Takeru" Yolie said, glaring at the goggle clad boy. She however soon stopped and turned back to Kari, and whispered to her- loud enough for everyone to hear however; "God, he's so dense. I can't believe he hasn't gotten that you don't like him yet... I mean come on. How hard is it to figure out?"

"Apparently pretty hard. I'm getting sick of rejecting him though. I wish he'd stop asking I don't want to take him out on a pity date." Kari responded back, the look of concern she always had crept over her face. (1) Daisuke did notice however, that Takeru had remained unnaturally silent, and his face – only for a moment- showed great distaste.

After a while of the two girls gossiping about Daisuke like he wasn't there, he finally got fed up. Standing up he spoke up. "Well if we're all going to have lunch then we should go." He then turned on his heels and stomped out the door.

***

Takeru picked at his food. All he had left was his broccoli, he loved broccoli, and thought it was a great food, but currently he couldn't eat it. Mainly because two girls sat opposite of him, complaining about the broccoli. "I mean, it's not like its gross or anything. I just don't want to eat it. It looks dead. I wonder if this is what Daisuke's brain looks like." Yolie said the two girls giggling. Takeru looked over at the previously mentioned boy who had his head down. Suddenly something in Takeru snapped he stood abruptly, his plate clattering to the ground.

"You know what. Broccoli is really good, and a lot of people like it. You shouldn't sit in a friggen restaurant and make fun of it like its not there. It's annoying. And another thing, what did broccoli ever do to you? Why does it deserve this kind of treatment? Just leave it a lone and except it for what it is!" He then proceeded to storm out of the restaurant, most of the people staring into the back corner, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Daisuke sat stunned at Takeru's sudden out burst. Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little like Takeru had been talking about him. But the aforementioned boy was un- predictable. He may just be that concerned for the well being of the broccoli.

***

"I miss the good old days" Takeru said, sitting down in a chair beside the couch where his brother sat reading a book. After receiving only a soft 'hmmmm' from the elder blond, he sighed loudly. Irritated that he still didn't get a response; he got back up and threw himself on the ground. "I miss the good old days." He spewed, sighing dramatically and throwing his hand over his eyes. Yamato looked down at him briefly, and rolled his eyes, but soon after returned to his book, choosing not to acknowledge his brother's obvious prompting. Noticing his brother's lack of interest, Takeru picked himself up again and plopped himself on top of the former. "I miss the good old days." He sighed out yet again, taking Yamato's book and throwing it across the room.

"Oh, my Takeru, whatever would make you say that, please, tell me. My life is dependent on knowing what has you so sad and depressed. You've been trying to hide your sadness for days, but alas, I'll have no more of it. Please, I beg of thee, tell me your woes so I can fulfill my brotherly duty and all of us can get on with our lives that stopped for you." Yamato said, drawling out the words, with as much possible sarcasm as he could. To his dismay however, his brother took him seriously. He began to pour his problem out to Yamato who groaned inwardly but listened nonetheless.

"So, I really like- broccoli- and none of my other friends like broccoli, so they are all mad because I totally defended broccoli and said it was good and they all hate me and think I'm stupid just because I like broccoli… but he's so sweet- I mean its so good and delicious, and it really garnishes plates well.. How come people don't like broccoli?"

"Dude, for like- the millionth time- just go ask Dai– Don't give me that look there is no way in hell I'm referring to him as broccoli, you've got to get over that! No one else is here we don't need secret words.- On a date, I was talking to Taichi the other day, and he's pretty sure that Daisuke has the hots for you."

"I suppose your right, what's the harm in trying. It's not like I have the threat of losing all of my friends." Takeru said sarcastically- in all reality he knew that Yamato was right and that's what he needed to do, but he hated the overwhelming sensation that he may not be liked back.

"Nah not all of them. Ken is totally gay." Yamato said, and then shortly after it had sunk in he shot a hand over his mouth. Takeru gave him a look that said; 'spill'. "Ok... we may have made out ONCE during a riveting game of spin the bottle."

"Where was I?" Takeru asked, getting up to grab his jacket, it wasn't like he didn't want to listen to his brother's story, but he had a goggle head to ask out.

"Sick." Yamato said absentmindedlygoing to retrieve his book from across the room. Silently wishing his brother the best of luck.

***

Daisuke wandered back towards his apartment, soccer bag in hand. He'd been kicked out of practice that day because he couldn't stop thinking about Takeru and his broccoli outburst. Had Takeru really meant anything by it or was he just over analyzing the situation. He stopped when he saw the blonde in front of his door pacing. He snuck up quickly and stopped again a little ways behind said boy, who appeared to be talking to himself. "Hey Dai, I really like you. And after the other day, I just thought it was time to finally do something. I was wondering- want to go to a movie? – Damn it! That just sounds dumb; he'd never even consider it." Takeru mumbled to himself. Daisuke snuck closer.

"I don't know, I think he'd totally take up that offer, just as long as you specified a time and a place." Dai said, now standing just to the right of T.K.

"I don't know you think so?" Takeru asked, Daisuke rolled his eyes, boy blondes could be dumb.

"I know so." Daisuke said rolling his eyes when the blonde jumped about three feet in the air. A smile covered his face however while the other boy spluttered. Giving up on waiting, Daisuke went for it; "How about now, Take, want to go to a movie with me?" The blonde just nodded dumbly and followed closely behind Daisuke grabbing his hand. "And maybe afterwards we could go buy some broccoli seeing as how you like it so much. Takeru blushed again, but this time with a smile on his face. He didn't have anything to worry about now.

* * *

Ky:… I can't believe I wrote a whole fic based around broccoli. I don't even know how that happened.

Takeru: Wow… that was.. wow… I.. wow.. I don't even know what to say.

Daisuke: How about… dude.. way to corny. I mean Broccoli come on! That's almost as bad as the sheet thing.

Ky: Well too bad.. I like it. Plus broccoli totally doesn't get enough credit. Any how Footnotes;

1: I really don't like Kari... in case you didn't notice... she's probably my least favorite character of them all. So if she comes off bitchy sorry and if she's too bitchy just tell me and I'll go back and try to make her more in character.

Ky: The next one I'm writing is another Joe X Yama so that should be fun. You should review this story 'casue its about broccoli and that just kicks serious ass!


End file.
